Emerald Witch
by rusticsky
Summary: Kristy is a normal Gilikin girl, who always wanted to be something more. So when Glinda comes to town wanting an apprentice, Kristy tries out and Glinda announces her as her apprentice. But when a mysterious blonde stops them on their journey, and Kristy's mother goes missing, a new threat is visible to the Ozians. Can Kristy control her powers and stop it? (Mild Language)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here's a new Wizard of Oz fanfic. This is based on the Wizard of Oz, not Wicked or anything. I'll still be working on others but I've had a lot of inspiration with this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

I could see the sun in the sky as I walked out of my mom and I's house. The air was clear, and there are no clouds. Today would be a good day, I decided. I had a book under my arm, carefully making sure it didn't drop onto the hard brick. It was the newest published edition from Glinda on how she helped Dorothy defeat the Wicked Witch. Apparently it had gotten amazing reviews from the Emerald City newspaper.

I gazed around, and realized the town was empty. It was only nine o'clock… right? I walked through the desolate street and quickly realized that it wasn't nine o'clock. It was at least noon. Fear filled me. I was going to be late for school, and that would be horrible. If you missed even one day, you had so much work to do. This was terrible.

I immediately started running through the street, not even stopping to say hello to the old sheep that always asked to borrow my books. I didn't have time. School was at least a mile away. The heat started getting to me, the more I ran the more sweat ran down my forehead. My dirty blonde hair was down and wavy, and I had to literally slap a piece back to get it out of my face.

"Oh come on…" I mumbled, realizing that I hadn't gone very far. But then again, it'd only been about 2 minutes and like most kids I could run a mile in under 13 minutes.

In about 9 minutes I had made it to the school. The building was grand, and towered way above me. It wasn't very fancy, just a large building on a hill. My mom had paid so much to let me go there. I opened the door and awkwardly walked through the halls. It was break, so kids were gossiping. I found the bully, and she awkwardly eyed me, as to figure out why I wasn't at the last class. She didn't bully me, I made her stop doing it about three years ago, back when we were only eleven.

I walked into the classroom for Ozian History and sit down at my desk, which was pretty near the front. I put my book down and watched as our teacher, Mr. Devazion, wrote something down on the chalkboard. A name, Glinda. Next to it, he wrote, VS, as to stand for versus, and then the most infamous name in all of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West. I'd learned about their fight a lot. In fact, the book I currently was reading focused on their epic battle.

Living through that time was hard. Every day we'd hear that the Wicked Witch's monkeys had tortured some more Ozians, attacks growing closer and closer to our town in Gillikin Country. It always sent an uneasy shiver up my spine, and they'd released us from school each time it happened. But when Dorothy threw the bucket of water, it weakened the witch's magic and Glinda was able to throw the Wicked Witch in jail.

I'd do anything to learn magic. Magic was always doomed by my family, but I felt a calling towards it. I looked up, and realized class had begun.

"I heard from your math teacher that you weren't in math," the man had his glasses set neatly on his nose. His black, graying hair was messy and astray. I was disgusted. The teachers gossiped everywhere, and you did not want to be the target of it.

"Yeah, I slept in. So what? People make mistakes, right?" I said, trying to act innocent and not smart alec-y.

"You missed a test," Mr. Devazion hissed, "be ready for detention Miss Kristen." I hated being called Kristen. I always insisted on Kristy, but adults always ignored my requests.

"It's Kristy," I said quickly, annoyance displayed with my words. I rolled my eyes and got back to focusing on class.

A few hours later, I had gotten out of school and avoided detention. I walked home alone, my interest only on getting a snack. Once home, I collapsed on my bed and read my book. It wasn't long before the door of the house flung open, my mom in the doorway. But she wasn't alone. She had brought a friend, Mrs. Hearson.

I didn't like Mrs. Hearson, she had two annoying boys who were a year older than me. All she told my mother to do was to find someone to love. But secretly, my mom has told me she's perfectly fine alone, and is too busy with me for a lover anyway. Of course, I know she lies. She always looks off into the distance, seeming to be longing for someone. And I know who. My father. I didn't know his species, only his name, Jack, and many stories about before I came along. But when Jack discovered my mom was expecting me, he fled off to some other girl, explained my mom. Jack hadn't been the most loyal parent.

So yeah, my family was pretty messed up.

"Damn, Mabel, when was the last time you cleaned around here? It looks like a pigsty!" Mrs. Hearson's rough voice was loud enough so I could hear. "No wonder no men are chasing after you!" Mrs. Hearson started laughing, and I heard a very fake laugh in reply from my mother.

"It was a while ago. And now Kristy is getting so busy with school, it's hard for her to clean up. And you know I'm watching over Vexi's kids. I'll find time soon, Lucille dear," Mabel, my mother said, annoyance in her voice. I got up from my bed and peeked out from my corner. Mrs. Hearson gazed around, before making quick eye contact with me. She gave me the death eye, before looking back at Mabel and starting to talk. Nervously, I crawled back onto my bed and listened.

"Have you heard?" Mabel said, changing the subject, "Glinda's coming this evening." Glinda? Excitement filled me. I loved when she came to town and maybe I could ask her to teach me magic!

"That no good witch is a pain in the ass as it is. Nothing but trouble," Mrs. Hearson hissed, "she should just ride on in her bubble to Ev and get out of our hair."

"Don't say that! Glinda is a great protector. If it wasn't for her Munchkinland would still be terrified by the Witch," Mabel said, "I, for one, am happy Glinda is coming. I wish to send my daughter with her to find work in the Emerald City. I've heard that Glinda sometimes takes citizens along with her so they can find something to do with their lives, and I think Kristy would love just that." She wants to send me to the Emerald City? That did not at all sound appealing. I wanted to learn magic! To- to learn spells! To… to… fly! Satisfaction filled me, despite the circumstance. So my mom would let me go somewhere.

"Miss Mabel, I wouldn't send my sons anywhere with that woman. Good luck miss Mabel, and I'll be seeing you later," Mrs. Hearson said, holding her head up high as she walked out, slamming the door. I nervously walked out of my room.

"Kristy!" exclaimed my mom, and ran towards me, locking me into a hug. I smiled, and let go. But Mabel's grip was tight, and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mother, you are free to let go now," I said, annoyed. Mabel giggled as she let go. I squirmed out of her hold and walked to a wooden chair at a small table. I pulled it out for her. "So Glinda's coming?" Excitement filled my voice. Mabel smiled and nodded.

"Yes. And Kris, you ought to do something with your life. Kris, have you thought of going with her?"

Thank goodness she brought that up.

"Yes, I have," I was sure not to mention that I wanted to learn magic, "and I was going to ask you actually." Mabel looked down.

"Kristy, I'm going to miss you," Mabel wrapped her arms around me, and I smiled bittersweetly. I would finally learn magic, well if Glinda worked with us. I let go, and heard the bell from outside. That meant Glinda was here! Excitedly, I ran out and weaved through the people who slowly walked. Once in town square, I made my way to the front of the group. I saw Glinda, hovering over us in her bubble. She had on a bright, sky blue, poofy dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was neatly in curls dangling down bouncily. She was beautiful. She had on a big smile, and her youthful appearance hadn't gone away.

"Hello, Gillikins," her squeaky voice echoed through the town. Everyone had seemed to awaken, suddenly with their spirits lifted. I examined her clear bubble. It shined and sparkled in the sunlight. "I assume you are wondering why I'm here." A wave of mutters of "yes" and "duh" came quickly, but fell as Glinda suddenly lost her balance, starting to tumble backwards. I could see her regaining it quickly, and straightening. "I apologize," she giggled, "I'm really clumsy."

"Anyway," Glinda came back to the subject smoothly,"I have decided to take on an apprentice." The person beside me gasped. My smile grew bigger. "If you'd like to try out for the role, see me after." Glinda smiled sweetly. "I'm going to tell you, that Oz has made such progress since the Wicked Witch's death. The Winkies are happy, free of such a cruel rule." That was okay, I decided.

"Miss Glinda!" yelled a rough male voice, "how do we know if we have magic for the apprenticeship?"

"That's a… an interesting question. I'd like to take on someone who does, of course, but also someone who is brand new, maybe only done one thing," Glinda said. That was me! All I'd ever done was make a book float, once. I was the perfect candidate!

"That's all I have for today. Now, if you'd like to try out, er- audition, than just head over to the fountain!" she gestured to the small water fountain that lay only feet below her bubble. At least half of the crowd rushed over to the fountain. I tried to get towards the front, but all the shoving pushed me to the back of the line. The very back. The last person. The line moved so slow, I felt like it was an hour before the first person left. But suddenly I felt a tap on my back.

"Kristen you know our family has a bad history with magic," Mabel's voice startled me, causing me to spin around. My face went white.

"Mom, this is what-"

"You wanted from the beginning. I know," Mabel sighed, "go on Kris. I knew I couldn't always hide you from the mystical things of the world." I was shocked at how easy my mom let me off. I awkwardly reached in for a hug. This couldn't be right. Was this really the Mabel I had known my entire life?

"Uh, okay Mother," I mumbled, and tightened my grip on her. My mom nodded, with a smile, and walked away. The line seemed to speed up, going quicker by the minute. Suddenly, I was a person away. At least it seemed sudden. The person before me barely opened his mouth before Glinda waved him away. I gulped at I stepped forward. The last person was me, and than Glinda could leave. There was no reason for her to choose me. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden some water started floating behind Glinda. And splashed all over her head.

I couldn't help but hear laughs coming from all over the square. Glinda herself started bursting into a squeaky laughter. I started giggling a bit too.

"Miss, you got the job," Glinda said, before reaching out to shake my hand. I shook it, a large smile plastered on my face. I couldn't but help hear a helpless cry from the crowd. It was quiet, almost silent, nothing more than a whisper.

"Kristen."

Mabel never expected me to actually get it.

But I was so happy, I didn't care.

I am so much better then before.

 **That's it for Chapter One! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizard of Oz, or any of the characters except for my OC characters such as the blonde in the road, Mabel, the one mean lady in Chapter One, the teacher, Kristy, and Jillian (Who was inspired by a friends role in the musical as a beautician).**

Chapter 2

"What's your name kid?"

"Uh…" I stumbled, shock overwhelming me, "Kristen, but I go by Kristy." Glinda nodded.

"Come with me, Kristy. We're going to go to the Emerald City and we'll learn there," Glinda said, and with a wave of her hand took some fountain water and created a bubble, "step on in." I awkwardly stepped inside the wet halo and sat down on my butt. Glinda giggled. "Get up! This bubble isn't big enough for someone in a poofy dress and a little kid!"

"Hey! I'm fourteen!"

That resulted in a bit of a gigglefest with Glinda. And so I stood up and allowed Glinda to join me in the bubble. She waved as we floated. I was too busy trying to spot my mom in the crowd.

"Wait, Glinda. I need to say goodbye," I quickly said.

"Oh my, I almost forgot, Kristy dear!"

The bubble lowered down, and allowed me to jump out and run through the crowd. So many people were saying congratulations, I probably said thank you a hundred times. I was worn out by the time I had made it to my mom. She had tears flowing down her face.

"I thought you weren't saying goodbye," she cried, hugging me. I smiled.

"I was real caught up, sure, but I wouldn't forget you," I said softly, happily.

"Kristen, here," my mom forced something into my hand, "don't look at it until you're with Glinda." I nodded. "And don't forget I love you. I always have loved you."

"This isn't goodbye for good Mom," I said, quickly, "right?" My mom had a bittersweet smile, and hugged me again. I gripped her hands.

"Goodbye Kristy," she whispered, and let up the hug. I smiled, letting go of her hands. I walked as fast as possible through the now empty square. I hopped back into the bubble. Glinda smiled, clearly happy that I was back.

"Alright Glinda let's go," I confidently leaned against the back of the bubble, "so how long have you been a witch?"

"Quite a while now. It's been… how long, since Dorothy? That plus five… so maybe ten? Don't tell anyone, but I'm only thirty years old. And when I became Glinda the Good no one knew my age or who I was. That's why it's always been a mystery. But it's better that way," Glinda said, with an uneasy smile. I nodded.

"So all those stories?"

"Legends. Few of them are true, I admit, but a majority… like the one with the Forbidden Fountain, or whatever, is a lie. But everything from Dorothy on is real, I promise," Glinda saiid.

"Your secret's safe with me. And… my mom gave me something. She said I could only look at it with you," I said, pulling out the thing I had stuffed in my pocket. It was a chain, with a strange amulet with words inside reading, Long Beach, Cali. I'd never heard of any "Cali" before.

"What does this mean…" I mumbled, my eyes carefully observing the pendant.

"Dorothy told me that California is a 'state' in the other place. I wonder how your mother came across it. Perhaps the Wizard," Glinda suggested. I shrugged, and put the necklace on. I swear, I'll find the meaning of ya.

An hour or so passed, when finally green spires came into sight. I gasped, their sparkles trapping me in a deep admiration. They seemed to glitter like little stars, their light bouncing off onto the grass and given it a green color. The yellow brick road led through a field of poppies, which I had heard was deadly in some cases.

"I remember when I first saw it," nostalgia filled Glinda's voice, "it was only twelve years or so, but it's like yesterday."

"It must've been amazing back with the Wizard," I said, trying to be optimistic. Glinda sighed.

"Yes, it sure was," she said.

But suddenly in the middle of the road, a girl hopped up from a pitch black hole in the poppy field. It took me a moment to recognize her as a Quadling, because of her ruby red shirt. She was a blonde, with curly hair. Her skin was a bit tanned, like she had been in the sun for a while. She had on a devious smile, like she was up to something. She lit a quick fire in her palm, and then ran back into her hole.

Only minutes later we were at the gate, being waved through by a munchkin boy, probably not much older than me. Glinda smiled and said, "thank you," loud and clear, as if she wanted to be heard. We didn't mention that strange girl who randomly appeared.

Glinda popped the bubble once we were inside, and changed into a bit more modest of an outfit. It was a pink dress, with a shortish skirt going down to her knees. It was a bit cuter than her poofy, normal dress. Her hair was almost straight, but with a bit of a wave at the ends. She looked at my bland, beige school uniform in disgust. She waved her hand, and it changed into a pale blue shirt, with a navy checkered skirt. It was anything but drab.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, with a toss of my hair. Glinda snorted.

"Fancy now, huh?" she giggled, and rolled her eyes, "a girl ought to dress up every once and a while." I smiled largely at the comment. "Anyhoo, come on. Let's go to the palace." I followed Glinda as we walked through the busy streets. I saw Winkies, Munchkins, Gillikins, and Quadlings, all working in different shops. I saw one called "Gillikin Flavors," another "Munchkin Sweets." I really wanted to go into the sweet shop, but knew that we had more important things to do.

Glinda led me to the palace doors, and a guard pushed them open, entirely dressed in green.

"There ya go mi' lady," he said. He seemed to be blushing. I wondered why for a second but remembered that Glinda wasn't your ordinary person. Glinda nodded.

"Thank you mister…" she paused, as if she wanted to know his name.

"Hayden," he replied, with a tip of his hat politely. I walked at Glinda's side, all the way to the throne, where a young woman with dark brown hair sat. She had a almost inhuman feel to her, but I knew the cause. This was the fairy child- the true ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma. I hadn't expected her to actually be here, in the throne room, casually sitting on the throne, reading a book.

My eyes were wide as I examined the room. The walls, the floor, everything was made of slick emerald. The floor was a bit rougher, probably so no one would slip. Everything was so shiny, so Ozma's white dress seemed out of place. She wasn't a witch, and she definitely was no peasant. But her dress, although not grand, was elegant and flowy, seeming very clean and airy. Ozma rose, and moved towards us.

"Glinda," she said softly, with the voice of an angel, "and you must be…?"

"Kristen, but I go by Kristy, your highness," I said delicately. Ozma smiled, and I curtsied.

"No need to call me your highness here. Ozma will do," she said softly, "and why are you here?"

"I've taken her on as an apprentice, Ozma," Glinda explained, with a grin, "she's got quite some talent." Ozma nodded.

"Alright. Your guest room is just as it was last time, Glinda. And miss Kristy, we'll have to get you one. Jillian," Ozma called, loudly, but still sweetly, "would you prepare a room for miss Kristy, dear?"

"Ozma, ma'am, I'm a beautician, not a maid," Jillian retorted. I looked at Jillian. She was a fairly pretty girl, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in a neat bun, and she had on a maid dress, of green, which bore the Oz crest.

"Jillian, would you though? You are one of the best workers, I will admit," Ozma said, clearly trying to use flattery to her advantage.

"Alright, ma'am. I'll get on it," Jillian softly said, a large smile on her face. Jillian was a Gillikin, but if it wasn't for her north pointing symbol on her uniform I wouldn't have known. She rushed away, and I turned my attention back to Ozma.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A bit thirsty," I answered, with a laugh, "I haven't had anything since lunch, and as you can imagine, because it's evening, that was a while ago."

"Ozma, may I suggest a dinner?" Glinda spoke up, happily, "we have some things to discuss. Some… strange things." Ozma nodded, before waving her hand and conjuring up a table covered in lavish foods, and three chairs. I gasped. Everything looked so delicious! I sat down at one of the chairs, and was amazed at how comfortable it was. I put a bit of salad on my plate, and began eating it, picking up each piece with my fork.

I noticed a wine glass was filled with a weird blue concoction, so once done with what I had in my mouth I sipped a bit of it. It had a fruity taste, almost like mango, but with a sweet flavor of bubble gum. It was odd, and somehow satisfying. I kept drinking it and soon felt a bit sick to my stomach.

"I think I should go to my room now," I groaned, interrupting Glinda and Ozma's conversation.

"Too much Bubble Juice is always bad. Your room should be ready by now," Ozma turned and immediately replied, "the palace will help you get there. Like the yellow brick road." I nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks Ozma, I'll get on my way now," I said. I got up and pushed in my chair, and walked carefully, trying to not trip (which was very unlikely). But I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Glinda was telling Ozma about the blonde we saw in the road. Did it really mean that much? It was ONE run in. And sure, she had magic. So?

But I quickly started picking up the pace, trying to not linger around. The halls were long and tall, wide and spacious to walk through. I took a right turn, then a left, and found a room with open doors. The same girl from earlier, Jillian, was getting the bed ready. I put a cheery smile on my face.

"So your Gillikin too?" I said, out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Where you from?" she said, surprisingly quickly.

"Uh, just a random town towards the northern border. Nowhere special," I answered, "how 'bout you?"

"I really don't know. My parents died when I was a baby so I was born and raised a maid. I've only ever known the Emerald City. But, the Wizard made sure we maids were happy, that's true. Need any help ma'am?" I was shocked at how she she called me "ma'am."

"What the hell? I mean- no. I can totally do anything on my own. I mean, it's not like I ever knew anything more than a small town," I said, like it was completely normal, "your Jillian, right?"

"Yep. You?"

"Kristen. But call me Kristy," I said. By the time our conversation was over, Jillian had finished up preparing the room.

"Thanks," I said, as she was ready to exit. She curtsied, before speaking.

"Night miss Kristy," she giggled, before skipping out. I walked over and lightly shut the door. I noticed a glass of water on a nightstand, so I picked it up and sipped it. It felt so nice. I entered the bathroom, and saw a toothbrush and some toothpaste. Once brushing, I opened the closet. It was huge! I walked inside, and noticed a silk dress, clearly for sleeping. So I took off the clothes Glinda gave me, and hung the shirt and skirt up. I slipped into the silk dress, and walked over to the bed. I laid down in it, and pulled the covers over me. The lights dimmed almost automatically, as if they had a set time.

I closed my eyes, and because the bed was so soft, literally sank into it. All before I drifted off into a deep slumber


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a lot shorter, but I hope you enjoy! I'm working on Chapter four currently.**

Ozma had sent breakfast to our rooms, apparently. I woke up to Jillian politely knocking.

"Kristy! I have your breakfast," called Jillian. I groaned, and got out of bed. I opened the door to see Jillian in a warm fuzzy coat and a pair of jeans. I was surprised not to see her in her uniform. "Before you ask, Ozma gives us all days where we don't have to wear servant outfits." It was almost as if Jillian read my mind- which of course she didn't. "And Glinda has someone she'd like you to meet. Go to the throne room in thirty minutes." I nodded, and thanked Jillian before she left.

I picked up the tray and moved it to the nightstand. I examined what was on my plate. There was a piece of dark brown bacon, some scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast. There was even a note from Glinda reading, "See ya soon Kristy!" I picked up a fork and carefully moved the note to the side, before digging into the eggs. They were delicious, with just enough salt to give it flavor.

Once done with my breakfast, I went into the closet and saw my clothes from yesterday still hanging. There was a new outfit, a emerald green dress, with a little hair bow hanging off of the hanger. I picked it up, and slipped out of the silk nightdress. I put the new dress over my head. It surprisingly fit perfectly, and the hair bow magically seemed to fix up my hair, putting it into a cute braid, tied by the magic bow. I brushed my teeth, and then headed to the throne room.

Glinda was striking, as always, but today she wore a green dress, seemingly close to mine, with a neat bun and businesslike attitude. But, I noticed, she wasn't alone. Glinda was talking to a munchkin boy, with dark brown hair and a green guard uniform. He was handsome, unlike most munchkins, which I took note of.

"Oh! Kristy! Your here a bit early!" Glinda exclaimed, turning away from the boy, "Kristy, meet Finn." Finn bowed to me, and I awkwardly put on an embarrassed smile. "Kristy, Finn is to be your person guard until you know protection spells." Guard? I did not need a guard. Oz was peaceful, right? There was absolutely no reason why I'd need someone to protect me. I did perfectly fine on my own. I walked closer, rage filling me.

"Glinda, are you kidding? A guard? It's not like anyone would attack a nobody like-"

"Kristy, you are not a nobody," Glinda growled, walking closer to me. "You have never been a nobody, and those words will not be spoken in this palace! Understand?" I gulped.

"I really don't see why I need Finn," I pointed to Finn, anger rising within me, "I'm perfectly fine as I am."

"Not everyone likes our government, Kris. I thought you knew that," Glinda hissed, starting to appear as if she was towering over me, "this is for your safety and the good of Oz."

"For the good of Oz?"

"There are some things that Gillikins don't hear, okay?"

With fury, I started thinking of all the people I hated. Of Mrs. Hearson and her sons. Of my teacher, Mr. Davazion. Rage seemed to overthrow the goodness in my heart, taking over all that was happy. In my hand, boiling hot water began to swirl. But it didn't hurt, it just started building, more and more joining with what was there. Glinda's eyes were filled wide.

"Kristy, stop," she yelled, loudly, backing away from me. Her repeated pleas seemed to echo around me, but I ignored them, too much fury inside of me.

"Kristen," an extremely familiar voice echoed in my ears. Mabel. Her word soothed the anger, made the boiling water literally turn to ice. It cooled everything unpleasant, saving me from the monster that had overtaken me. Glinda gave me a odd look.

"So…?"

"I heard my mother. It almost sounded frightened," I explained, slowly. Glinda's eyes were wide, as a guard stormed into the throne room. The guard had such a serious expression, it would've frightened anyone. He had a doomful look to him, his scraggly black hair looking wet and raggedy, like he had been running.

"Glinda! The girl… Kristy… her mother," he collapsed on the floor, "there was an attack on that Gillikin town, and a woman named Mabel was kidnapped, along with a bunch of others…" He gasped for air. Glinda turned swiftly.

"Finn, will you take this man to the medical center, and quick!" Glinda's words were filled with concern for that man's sake. I felt horrible. The man obviously went through a lot to give us the message. Glinda didn't look at me, "it is decided. Finn will protect you from now on." My eyes were tearing up. My mother was missing. Kidnapped by some monster. Glinda had such a sympathetic look, she looked as if she wanted to speak but just couldn't.

I stormed into my room, and burst into tears while laying on my bed. The whole world seemed to be spinning. I was so unsure of everything- I didn't know the fate of anyone in the town. The single fact that I didn't know something sent uneasiness through me. I spent the rest of the day reading, secluded in my bedroom.

For once, I was scared to death, and nothing could fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring to you Chapter Four! ENJOY**

I woke up the next morning to not Jillian's call, but Glinda's.

"Come on Kristy. I let 'ya sleep in a little bit, but today we actually have important things to do," Glinda called, leaned up against the door. I got up and opened the door, my hair basically a rats nest. "Oh… you need a bit of help there?"

I giggled, gazing over to a mirror, "Yeah, could you be of some assistance?" Glinda immediately walked in and sat on my bed, patting to right next to her.

"Alright, this is going to be fun! I'm going to teach you basic glamour, because you clearly can do your hair normally," Glinda happily said, and I noticed her hair too was messy. She took a strand of her hair. "See? It's a mess right now. But all I do is focus on what I want it to look like, and poof!" She let go of her hair, and did a "poof!" motion with her hands. Her hair was immediately better, with a bit of a wave to it. "Now you try."

I thought of the blonde we saw on the road. I thought of Glinda's hair. I thought of a mix of the two, and suddenly, as I glanced into the mirror, my hair appeared as a perfect replica. It was blonde, just like the girl's, but with curls like Glinda's. I smiled, satisfied. Glinda had a pleased look, but I could tell she was bothered by it a bit based on how quickly she spoke.

"It looks amazing Kris! Good job!" Glinda clapped and bounced on the bed, "I had a friend once, but she stayed as far away from being popular as possible. That was before the Wickedness… back when everything was so simple… back when I was just some schoolgirl- well, a popular one at that." Glinda was lost in nostalgia, I could tell.

"Anyway," she quickly changed the subject, "would you like to learn how to control your water power thingys and not go all…" Glinda paused, as if unsure of how to describe it, "whacko." I giggled.

"Sure Glinda," I agreed, "so how do I do it?"

"So- so- uhh…" Glinda stuttered, "conjure up a little bit, and then remember that you are not trying to murder something. Then you kinda move your hands like this…" Glinda, very unskillfully, moved her hands around as if she was stretching and pulling the water, and it followed, "that's how you get more. I mean, I've been doing this for a while now but I still manage to suck."

"You still manage to be better than me," I pointed out, followed by a laugh from Glinda. She rolled her eyes.

"True. So anyway, you try!"

I thought of water, so some appeared in my hand. It floated just above, in a blob. I used my other hand, the left one, to pull apart the water, greatening the amount. I pushed it away from my hands, above the tub, and imagined it getting to bathwater temperature. I carefully pushed it down and into the tub.

Then, before either of us could say another word, it sizzled down.

"That wasn't me, I _swear,"_ nervously, I walked over to the bathroom, which was empty, "what the hell. There's no one here." Next thing I heard was a cackle.

"Watch out Kristen Bilson!" it cackled, before fading. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Glinda!" it panickedly called, "the Wicked Witch is out!"

"Out, out?" Glinda nervously said, "like not in prison anymore?"

"Yes! And the guard from yesterday speaks!"

Glinda turned to me, "I'm so sorry Kristy, but a peaceful morning will have to wait till later. Will you come with me? There is so much to learn but it seems you've figured a lot out." I nodded.

"Obviously Glinda! You think I'd turn down excitement? And possible news on my mother?" my voice hinted that I was a bit afraid of the news, despite my attempts to hide the fear that morning. I almost saw a devious smile on Glinda's face, one that longer for adventure and drama. I guess even professional witches get bored too, huh?

"Alright Kris, let's go," Glinda said, almost too happily. But what was Glinda excited about? The relief from boredom, or what?

Glinda got up from the bed, and walked out of the door, "try your glamour." I thought of me in a simple yet dazzling green dress, with emeralds encrusted all over it. And it suddenly replaced my nightgown. It was stretchy and as soft as silk, but kept me cool in the warm morning air.

Glinda scanned my dress, before giving me a nod of approval, "pretty." Glinda walked ahead, turning a corner and then appearing in the throne room. It looked as green as ever. Ozma was nowhere in sight, probably still sleeping. The guards likely didn't wake her, but did awake Glinda because Glinda had experience with the witch. So Glinda, clearly fretted, turned to me.

"Kristy, I'm going to have a chair made for you. It's pretty complex magic, so just watch. I'm going to use water, and have it harden and defy all science. It will be clear, but not slippery like ice. Understand?" Glinda said, actually serious, "this is so the Wicked Witch understands that you are an important Ozian that is not to be touched."

"Alright," I agree, "Would you like me to conjure some water, Glin?" Glinda nodded. So I imagined some water in my hand and pulled it, making it a large three feet tall blob. Glinda put her hand in front of her, taking over control of the water. She molded it into a grand throne that would be perfect for my height. Then, she took two hands. It was odd, like clay hardening. In about ten minutes, she finished and slowly lowered the chair.

"Try it," she said, and walked to her throne. I tried it. It wasn't cold, and surprisingly had a soft texture.

"Comfy," I replied, and got up. "Thank you so much Glinda." Glinda came over and hugged me.

"Ok, now to deal with actually important…" Glinda appeared to be struggling to find a word, "thingymabobbers." I nodded, knowing that there were important things to attend to.

"Yes, the Wicked Witch," I nodded, and almost felt a chill up my spine. She was after me, and everyone knew that the green monster that terrorized Dorothy Gale was rarely merciful.

"Now, Kristy, there's one thing that you probably don't know, and it's very important. Not many do, only a few of my most trusted guards and maids, not even Jillian knows. If anyone speaks about this to Ozma than they are punished, it's that important. The Wicked Witch that escaped… isn't the green one you've been told about.

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's almost been a year since I've updated this and I'm so sorry about that and the cliffhanger!** **I'm back in the mood now, although it has shifted to Phantom of the Opera. Anyhoo, now I've seen Kara Lindsay and Jackie Burns and love their interpretations of the two witches. But I've keep this plot point and changed it up a little bit (Elphie-wise). I hope you like it, and please leave a review!** **(Also, the flashback scene towards the end was literally inspired by two words, which, respectively, are the last two of this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or those two words.)**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

"Eleven years ago, I attended Shiz University in hopes of attending a witch known as Madame Morrible's sorcery seminars," Glinda looked down, avoiding eye contact, "But unfortunately, my chances of ever being in that class were lost when Elphaba Thropp, the green witch who you might have called 'wicked,' arrived at the school."

"You went to school with the Wicked Witch?" my eyes were wide, with confusion, "how could you?"

"At that time, she wasn't… well, rebellious. We were paired to room together, and although we hated each other for what seemed like forever, we eventually bonded and became the best of friends. She even negotiated with Madame Morrible and helped me get into her sorcery seminar. Although, I will say, at that time I lacked talent." Glinda sat up, a smile appearing on her face. I managed to smile.

"So, she was nice once?"

"She's always been so kind… even now." That's where Glinda's smile faded. "The way the story goes is that Elphaba was a huge animal rights supporter, and when she and I were invited to meet and help the Wizard…" She let out a sigh. "The wizard was using the monkeys as spies, and he had no real power. He'd kidnapped tons of animals. Elphaba couldn't help him, and when she tried to escape to stop the chaos, Madame Morrible, who was in cahoots with the Wizard, declared to all of Oz that she was a Wicked Witch."

"Oh… oh gosh." Although this put me in a depressing mood, I wasn't too emotional about the matter.

"Her sister, Nessarose, was no witch, but the governor of Munchkinland who just wanted a boy to love her. We… we fought, over Dorothy, and… Elphaba might've overreacted about shoes," a smile reappeared, this one like she had something on Elphaba. She looked like there was a good memory somewhere. "Eventually Elphaba went too far. But we made a plan, and instead of taking Elphaba prisoner we decided that we'd take Madame Morrible into custody, due to some of the horrible deeds she commited, saying that it was Elphaba. And Elphie…" Glinda began to stutter, about to cry "she- she…"

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone," I said, just to make Glinda more comfortable. Glinda wiped a tear away.

"Elphaba melted."

"Oh my…" I mumbled, my eyes wide with fright and concern. "Why doesn't Oz know about… about…?" I couldn't bare to finish that sentence.

"I swore to her, my final promise, that I wouldn't dare speak a word…" Glinda closed her eyes. "Go on, have the rest of the day free. I need some time alone."

* * *

" _Elphie, please! Please don't do this-"_

" _Glinda," her eyes were wide with fright, looking directly into Glinda's big, helpless green eyes. "Its something we have to do, you know that. If I die, than you can take Madame Morrible to prison and sound like you're the hero. Then_ you _can rule Oz!"_

 _Glinda, leaving a moment of breathless silence, began to speak. "I don't want to rule anything- not without you." The two friends embraced._

" _Here, take the Grimmerie," Elphaba handed Glinda the big, heavy book. Glinda struggled to hold it up, but found a good position, holding it against her heart._

" _It's no use, only you can read-"_

" _You'll learn, Glinda," Elphaba managed to laugh, even in the desperate situation they were in._

" _I can't imagine a world without you…"_

" _Neither can I, frankly," Elphaba frowned, looking unsure and nervous._

" _Elphie, don't be afraid," Glinda managed to hold back tears._

" _It's hard not to, running to death like this," Elphaba took a deep breath, "but if it saves Oz, like I think it will, it's worth dying." Glinda reached in for another hug._

" _I'm going to miss you, Elphaba. But I've, frankly, been changed…"_

" _Me too, Glin," Elphaba closed her eyes, still holding onto Glinda._

" _For good…" they both whispered at the same time, almost eerily. But it wasn't at all creepy, for the two best friends had gone through so much with one another that they both knew exactly the words to describe their friendship. They'd both made errors in their time, but their overall friendship had been enough to block their mistakes from their minds. Noises suddenly alerted the witches._

" _Glinda, go, I can't have you watch…" Elphaba nervously spotted a curtain, before motioning to Chistery to close it. "Goodbye, Ga- I'm sorry,_ Glin _-da." A bittersweet smile graced Elphaba's face._

" _And you, Elphie," Glinda was holding back tears, but when the flying monkey closed the curtain Glinda began sobbing, trying to be quiet._ Splash. _Glinda's eyes closed, her hands going to cover her ears but her mind telling her not to miss the final words of Elphaba Thropp. A scream appeared, before fading. The scream seemed to last for an eternity, Glinda's face in her hands. The only reason her mascara wasn't completely missing was the fact that it was extremely waterproofed. Her eyes were red, vision blurred. But still she got up from her resting position, used magic to make herself appear as if she hadn't been bawling, and entered the room. Dorothy Gale, in her never changing checkered dress and braids, stood before Chistery and a single hat on the floor. There were no remains of Elphaba, besides her hat. Glinda managed to choke out a thank you, but it wasn't directed at Dorothy- instead, Elphaba._

" _I'm… I'm so sorry!" Dorothy looked terrified, "I didn't know water could melt her!"_

" _No, thank you," Glinda mumbled, "she's dead now…" Her gaze moved to Chistery, but wandered back to Dorothy. "Miss Gale, could we keep this between us three, for now? There's something I must do involving another wicked witch, and then the two of us can go celebrate! But would you mind heading out of Kiamo Ko? I… I just need a moment." The girl nodded and left Glinda to her mourning. Glinda sat down on the floor, the ever cautious Chistery carefully sat at her side._

" _Miss… Glinda," Chistery handed her the hat, revealing a green bottle underneath._

" _Her mother's…" Glinda muttered, but simply put that with the Grimmerie. It was the hat- that stupid old hat, that Glinda would always hold close to her heart. "Oh, Elphie…"_


End file.
